Just Imagine A World
The Released of January 16, 2001 Plot The Season 3, 4, 5 and 6 Sing Along for Barney Home Video Songs # Barney Theme Song (Taken from Season 6) for Season 4 Audio # Just Imagine (Taken from Stick with Imagination) # Castles So High (Taken from Let's Build Together) # That's a Home to Me (Taken from Let's Build Together) # My Kite (Taken from What's in a Name?) # Old King Cole (Taken from A Package of Friendship) # If All the Raindrops (Taken from Sing And Dance with Barney) # The Rainbow Song (Taken from It's a Rainy Day) # Camera Safari (Taken from Camera Safari) # Here Kitty Kitty (Taken from Camera Safari) # Books are Fun (Taken from It's Time for Counting) # You Can Count on Me (Taken from It's Time for Counting) # What I Want To Be (Taken from Good Job) # Everyone is Special (Taken from Sing And Dance with Barney) # I Love You (Taken from Barney's Adventure Bus) Notes * Clips from Barney Songs and 2 Voices Audio's from Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, My Party With Barney, Barney's Big Surprise, I Love to Sing with Barney and Barney's A Great Day For Learning. * Bonus Video are Barney's Silly Songs for January 16, 2001!. Runtime * 38 Minutes in 38:26 (TV Episode Version) Part 1 to 20 for GMTV Airing Coming Soon on March 5, 2021 on YouTube Same As Good Job! (With Barney: What A World We Share (Screening Copy)) Cast of Kids: Robert, Kim, Kristen & Stephen (2001 Version) Part 1 to 31 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Just Imagine a World Intro * Part 2: Just Imagine a World for Talking Barney (Part 1) * Part 3: Just Imagine (1999 Version) * Part 4: LBT - Chapter 2 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 1 & 2) * Part 5: Castles So High (1997 Version) * Part 6: LBT - Chapter 3 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 3) * Part 7: That's a Home to Me (1997 Version) * Part 8: WIAN - Chapter 4 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 4) * Part 9: My Kite (1998 Version) * Part 10: Just Imagine a World for Talking Barney (Part 2) * Part 11: Old King Cole (1998 Version) * Part 12: SADWB - Chapter 22 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 5 & 6) * Part 13: If All the Raindrops (1999 Version) * Part 14: IARD - Chapter 8 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 7) * Part 15: The Rainbow Song (1998 Version) * Part 16: Barney Songs Clip - Barney Closet the Brings the Camera * Part 17: Camera Safari (1995 Version) * Part 18: BS - Chapter 20 for Start of Here Kitty Kitty * Part 19: Here Kitty Kitty (1995 Version) * Part 20: ITFC - Chapter 7 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 8 to 11) * Part 21: Books are Fun (1998 Version) * Part 22: ITFC - Chapter 8 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 12) * Part 23: You Can Count on Me (1998 Version) * Part 24: Just Imagine a World for Talking Barney (Part 3) * Part 25: What I Want to Be (2000 Version) * Part 26: SADWB - Chapter 24 (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 13 & 14) * Part 27: Everyone is Special (1999 Version) * Part 28: BAB - Chapter 16 for Taking Kids for the Thank You (for Just Imagine a World - Chapter 15) * Part 29: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 30: Just Imagine a World for Talking Barney (Part 4 and Final Part) * Part 31 and Final Part: Just Imagine a World Credits and Closing Previews Coming Soon on February 2026 on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation